you're the only one
by kinokejoro
Summary: Hanabusa and Yuki go shopping for the birthday of Kaname. Yuki runs away from Hanabus and runs into Zero. On th birthday of Kaname Rido appears...
1. Chapter 1

You're the only one

DISCLAIMER: I don't own vampire knight .

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day Yuki was sitting on herbed thinking about what to give to Kaname. While she was deep in thought she heard a knock on her door, she went to open her door to see Hanabusa. "What's taking you so long? If you want to get home early we should leave now." "I'm sorry I was just thinking about what to give Kaname for his birthday." "Why don't you give him a picture of yourself?" "Your right. Thanks Hanabusa." "You're welcome. Now why don't we get going? "

(At the mall)

"Hanabusa lets go buy some clothes." "Ok. Where? " "I know a shop where they sell a lot of clothes. Why don't we go there?" "I'm guessing I'm going to be the one who's going to carry the bags." They arrived at a clothes shop where Yuki said would sell all kinds of clothes. She quickly grabbed a small violet dress and went to the dressing room Hanabusa waited in front of the dressing room and in a couple of minutes Yuki got out in the violet dress. Hanabusa looked at her and said "you look beautiful. Kaname will really like you to wear that on his birthday." "Of course" "ok I will pay for that dress. So go and get dressed." Yuki was really tiered of always having to have a guard that would always follow her wherever she went. She planned to escape from Hanabusa. She got changed and handed the dress to Hanabusa so he could go and pay. While he was paying she went out of the shop and went as far as possible from the shop. While she was out she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really sorry." She looked at the person she bumped into he was tall and handsome; he had amethyst eyes and silver hair. Then the strangers replied "it's ok. You're not hurt are you?" Yuki shook her head. "Hi my name's Zero Kiryuu may I know yours?" "U-um my name's Yuki cross."

This is my first fanfic. About vampire knight I hope you could review it please.


	2. Chapter 2

You're the only one

Chapter 2:

After going around the mall with Zero, Yuki got hungry and asked Zero out for lunch. They went to a Japanese restaurant. After ordering food Yuki decided to call Hanabusa. She texted him where they were so that he could go and eat with them, in a few minutes he came.

~Kaname~

He just received a text from Hanabusa to meet him in a restaurant at the mall." I guess it's about Yuki. He can never take care of her." _Well Yuki always tries to get away from everyone I send to accompany her."__"_Well. I better go now then_."_

(Mall)

Kaname got to the restaurant. As he got in, he saw Hanabusa sitting in front of Yuki and another unknown person sitting next to Yuki. When he approached the table Yuki noticed him and greeted him." Oh, Hi. " Hanabusa turned around and greeted him as well "Hello, Kaname-sama." "May I know who this gentleman is?" "My name is Zero kiryuu." "My name is Kaname kuran. I am the older brother of Yuki." "Why don't you come and sit with us?" "Thank you for the offer." Kaname sat down next to Yuki. The four friends talked with each other for a long time."Zero, my birthday is on this coming Saturday. Would you like to come to the party?" "Please please come Zero." Yuki said cutely. "I don't have anything todo on Saturday, so sure. I'll go" "Then we'll be seeing you on Saturday." Kaname said. "Yuki, Hanabusa its time we go home." "Yes Kaname." Hanabusa said. Yuki said goodbye to Zero and then walked over to Kaname's side.

Zero's POV:

Yuki just left but Zero stayed behind at the restaurant where they ate. _Yuki is so beautiful. Even if I just met her today I think I have already fallen in love with her. _Zero thought


	3. Chapter 3

You're the only one

Chapter 3:

Yuki's POV:

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to take a picture in the mall. I guess I'll go to the photo shop tomorrow."

(Next day)

At the shop Yuki got a lot of pictures. "Of course I have to get a picture frame as well." Yuki picked out a frame made out of colored shells.

Zero's POV:

Sigh* "Yuki is very cute. I think I like her .Oh yes I forgot to ask her if I need to get a present for Kaname." Zero took out his phone and texted Yuki.

Yuki's POV:

"Oh. I have a message from Zero. It says: 'Do I have to get a present for Kaname?'" Yuki responded: ' you don't have to but if you want you can.'

(Next day)

Yuki woke up and saw a note from Kaname saying: 'I won't be home until later this afternoon. There's food on the table all you have to do is heat it up."

Sigh* "I wonder where he went again."

~This chapter is short comparing to other chapters.~


End file.
